Matt, Mello and Snow
by YuriyIvanov
Summary: So a small collection of short stories. Some are my head cannons for Matt and Mello, others are just for fun. There will be some with smut in them. And yes, Snow is one of my headcanons so you will see a lot more to her and her cute brown eyes. Matt x Mello
1. One game for you and me

Sometimes there is someone in your life, who is so special, you cannot picture yourself without them. And sometimes this person is so special, that no one else can picture you with them at all.

That is the way it was with Snow. Snow was special, not for what she did or how she did it. No, the way she was special, was who she lived with. Someone who took great pride in making sure she only got the best to eat, took her out every day, and got her the best haircut in the city once a week.

She had what anyone would call a perfect life. No need to worry about anything, and with a partner who would always be ready to do anything for her. So yes, Snow was maybe not the most special in the world, but for the boy she was sharing apartment with, she was the most special of her kind.

Matt looked around, standing in Gamestop with his eyes on a new line up of games. He had already picked one out, but he wanted some more to bring home. He had been playing a lot lately, and even his stack of games, he had yet to play, had almost been emptied out. So he was in a need of something new to play, something he had not been playing already, but what to pick? He turned his eyes down, meeting a big pair of brown eyes.

"What do you think, Snow? Should I get this one? We could need a good new zombie game, and I have been hearing a lot about it. It should even have some hard puzzles in it." he said. A hint of his smile could be seen over the edge of his collar, before he looked back at the game. A, at least for him, happy sound came from Snow, and he gave a small nod, taking it as her agreement on the need for this new game. He took it, and dropped it down to the other games he already had picked up.

Somewhere behind him, at the checkout, stood two of the cashiers, looking at the red haired boy, who was picking up games, while talking to his companion.

"What do we do? I mean... The sign say no dogs, but..." One of them, a younger worker, looked at his boss, who he had called out, unsure of what he should do.

"Normally," The older man started, running a hand through black hair, as he looked at the pair. "we would have asked him to leave." He placed a hand on his worker's shoulder, when he was about to walk over to the red haired boy, who had picked what looked like 10 games and a bag of chips, and was still walking around looking at pc games. "But, he is one of our best customers so..." He sighed a bit, looking at them again. He could really not believe he was letting this happening in his shop. "So we are letting him, and... His sheep, be."

Matt looked at the sheep at the end of the white and blue striped leash, which was sitting in the matching collar, which was almost hidden in the fluffy, white fur. They had been out to get Snow washed and cut the same day, which was the reason he was in the shop now, the shop being close to the place where they went for Snows haircut. So why not use his weekly trip outside his apartment to pick up new games? Well, that was what he was thinking, but now when he was thinking about it, he was almost sure, that most people did not go through more than 10 games in under a week and had a need to go get new once as often as he did.

"Should I buy Skyrim for my Xbox, my Ps3 or should I get it for...?" He was stopped in his thinking by his phone playing "Sexy Naughty Bitchy Me", letting him know just who was calling.

"Mel, what do you need?" he asked, when picking up the phone. His childhood friend, and boss-kinda-maybe-boyfriend, never called him just to talk. Nope, Mello did not have time for that, running a mafia was apparently something that took a lot of his time.

The sound of a crisp snap of chocolate sounded on the other end of the phone, before a well known voice could be heard in the other end. "Really Matty? Can't I call my boyfriend just to talk with him?" Matt could almost hear the blond smirk, as he tried to sound offended, but they both knew that Mello never called just to talk. Well, unless it was late in the night, and he wanted the redhaired boy to entertain him over the phone.

"You never call to talk. What do you want? I'm out with Snow and getting games." he leaned down and ran his hand over the fluffy sheep next to him.

"Fine, I am coming over tonight, so you better have something eatable in your home. And who the fuck is Snow? You better not be out with some other guy." The tone had become possessive, and anger was already easy to be heard.

"Will order pizza then. And," he smiled at his sheep, just like someone would do to a dog. "Snow is a girl. Yes you are! The world's most pretty girl!" he said, as he ruffled his hand thought the soft fur.

"A... girl? Right... And Matt: Eat something fucking healthy for once. No pizza. Something with salad."

A sound of complaining, a bit more like a dying whale than a young man, was heard from the redhead. "But I don't like salad! It is so boring!" he complained, as he went to pay for his games.

"You will eat salad, or I will have to punish you... Again." The voice had become lower and deeper as Mello talked, making his boyfriend blush deeply as he tried to pay for his games.

"Mello, s-shut up!" he whispered, almost scared that someone would know what Mello had just said. Thank god for the high collar on his vest, that could hide his mouth, and his goggles, leaving only very little of his skin to show off the deep blush, that only got deeper as his boyfriend laughed in the other end of the phone.

"Don't tell me you got all embarrassed, Matty. Or is it because you would like me to punish you? Knowing how you normally start moaning and begging from it, I'm sure you like it even more than what I normally do to you." The redhaired boy turned almost the same colour as his hair, before hanging up on the laughing blond.

Why did Mello always have to do this?! He hated to blush. Well, Matt disliked to show any kind of emotion, when he was in public, but most of all he hated to blush. It was girly and it did not fit well with the way the young gamer liked to picture himself.

"Im so going to order a pizza with mushrooms... He hates mushrooms." he mumbled, more to himself the anyone else, before walking away from the games, still flushed as he placed his games on the counter.

The guy gave him a weird look, making Matt hide deeper down behind his collar, only showing his goggle-covered eyes. "Anything else?" Matt shook his head, not trusting his voice not to show how embarrassed he was at the moment.

A quick swipe of his card, and it was paid. Some good things came out of his lonely lifestyle. He never had to think about having enough money. In a time were almost everything was digital, it had been easy for him to make it, so he could get pretty much whatever he wanted. And as long as he was careful, no one really cared, and he was pretty damn good at making it look legal after all. It was one of many things he had learned from being with Mello, and being a genius did help him a lot as well.

Bag in one hand and Snow in the other, he left the shop, just wishing to get back home. He had gotten a text from his so-called boyfriend. Not just a text, but a picture. A picture of a not very dressed blond. Of course he had gotten the picture, just as he was about to take his bag with games, making him drop both the bag and his phone, showing the picture to the cashier, who had come to help him. He had never been this embarrassed in his life! Well, that was not true. There had been that time, times, were Mello had not cared about them being in public, and had more or less undressed Matt well holding him against a wall. That was the reason they had been banned from 3 shops, just in this mall.

"Mushrooms it is... A lot of mushrooms. All the mushrooms" he said, looking down at Snow, who had not said very much as they left. "Tired?" he asked with a smile. He did not get an answer, not that he really expected one, but instead the big, brown eyes were blinking sleepily. "Okay. We will just call for the pizza, when we get home."


	2. Alone in the night

It was so stupid. The smoke burned every time he pulled it into his lungs and burned again as he blowed it out again, feeling the toxic fill his body, taking his toughts away for a moment as he relaxed. But even with it being stupid it did help. Those sleepless nights were not even the his favorite games was interesting. It was one of those nights. Sitting in his window, looking out over the city far below him, slowly blowing gray smoke out into the cold night. Jeans hanging low on his hips, belt dropped somewere on the floor and forgotten, his favorite red and black stripped shirt on, hanging on his shoulders and showing of his sharp defined collarbones a giving a hint of muscles in his upper arms. His glowed fingers holding a cigaret between two fingers, lacy almost not even caring to keep it from falling. The packet, half empty, laying close by, ready for when he had smoked the one he was curently holding. A pair of superman socks covered his toes, keeping them somewhat warm as the wind blow in over him. It was chilling, he was already shaking but that could have been the lack of sleep as much as the cold. It was the second night without any sleep. The first had been all fun. Gaming all night but then. When he was trying to sleep his head had fucked him over big time and started to think. Think of all those things he tried to avoid, those things that made him hide in games in stead for going out. He hated it. The world that would be. He hated the people living in it. Not all of them. Some was nice.

Like the girl in the shop right at the corner were he alweys went to get his snacks and smoks. She was nice, always asking to Snow and giving him that cute warm smile.

And the old lady living in his apartment building who sometimes looked after Snow. She was nice too.

But then there was those guys always hanging around the shop, smoking, yelling and trying to flirt with the nice girl. They liked picking fun of him, always yelling after him when he walked passed. Faggot, girly, nerd, loser.. He did not remember them all. They was sometimes more creative but it was those words that staid with him. Why? Because it was what he had been called by so many before. But it was just words. They were just kids.

But the man living in the apartment under his was not. He was grown up and should not be like that. But he was. How many times had he not come up, calling him a dirty faggot who should just get his quieer ass out of there, together with his stinking sheep.

And there was others. Those that attacked people for fun, kicked them and beat them just to laugh of it. Those that licked hurting others, or did not care as long as they got more money. Those that killing people, raped them, took they kids away. For what? Money, power, a good laugh. He hated it. He hated the world and the people living in it.

He just could not understand it. Why would someone hurt others for no reason. Sure he had hurt people, he was after all no angle himself, but there had always been a reason. Even when he did not know the reason Mello had always a reason for all he did, and for him, as long as Mello had a reason that was good enough for him.

He turned his head to the night shy, for once was his world not tainted yellow by his goggles. Said goggles was pushed into his red hair. Now with most of the lights out, sun down and only the moon and stars to light up his world, he did not need them. They protected his eyes. Made so the lgiht would not hurt them when he went outside. They also helped him when he did work for Mello. Keeping most of his face hidden to make it harder to see who he was. Not that it mattered really. He did not exsist in any sistym. Even if they had his blood they would not be able to find him. He had made sure of that. Deleting anything that could lead anyone to who he and Mello was.

Mello

A half smile spread across his lips as he thought of his blond friend. Friend. Ware they friends? Or boyfriends? He was not sure. They had never talked about it but they did things.

He leaned back, resting his head as he closed his eyes, bringing his cigaret to his lips, taking in the warm smoke, letting it relax him as his mind was wondering.

What was he to Mello? A friend? Just one of his men? His bestfriend? His boyfriend? Or maybe he was not even that much. After all. Mello did not really come over, he only called when he need Matt for something. Being it work or sex. It was not like Matt was big on the whole, hanging out and even less on going out, but still. They never really did much. Well sometimes Mello just needed him to listen. And then he would sit there, listening to the blond going on and on about Near and how much he hated him and how everyone was bloody idiots who could not do the most simple of things. Of course. He did understand. Mello was by far the most inteligent person he knew so to Mello everyone would be stupid and idiots who was to incompetend to see the bigger picture. But he was never the one to talk. He had tried once, but Mello had to leave just as he got pulled himself together to try and talk about one of his problems.

So they could not be called friends could they? They had been. They used to be. But it was the last few months were Mello had been only caring about beating Near again and getting big in the underworld, they had just stopped talking like they used to.

The fear of this, that he and Mello, was slipping, that he was losing his best friend, his only friend, it kept him awake.

He oepened his eyes away. His cigaret had burned down. He flicked it out into the night, watching as the small glow falled though the darkness until he could no longer see it anymore. He leaned over, picking up his pack of smoks again, lighting a new one and taking a long drag of it.

A soft "baaaah" come from under him. As he turned his green eyes down he blinked, a small smile finding its way to his lips again. Snow was standing there, looking up at him with those big brown eyes that never could hurt anyone. He rect down, petting the sheeps head, for onve hating his glows because he could not feel the soft fur against his cold hands.

"don't worry, Snow. I will sleep later" He said, voice not really sounding like himself. When did he speak the last time? It had to be last time Mello come over, so it would be 4 days ago? Yes something like that. Wow he had not even noticed that he forgot to talk. It was not the first time. Now that he was thinking about it. It kinda did happen a lot to him now that he not really did talk to Mello. He had some online friends and they did play games together and was on skype but they had not really had time, finales coming up and everyone stressing about it not having time to pplay with him. So he had been playing alone. Well nto aslone.. he had Snow. But snow did not talk so he did not really talk to snow. Okay.. So he did talk to snow but the irony was that he only did it when he was in a good mood and to be honest, the last 3 months had not been a good mood.

He did not really care anymore. He had at one point. He had cared that he forgot to sleep and eat, that he forgot to talk and that he was ignoring everything but now. Now he did not care so much. Because when he ignored everything else he could also ignore his mind and the thoughts that was keeping him awake right now.

He had to light a new cigaret. Outside had the night sky changed. It was slowly changing, the earth moving and the sun coming closer to show it self once again. Somewhere in his apartment a watch was showing the time. 4:24 am

He looked at the slow burning cancer stick between his glowed fingers. Why did he even smoke? It tasted bad and he knew every reason in the known world to why it was a bad thing to be doing. And yet here he was. Sitting in his window. In a penthouse apartment in new york, chain smoking on an empty stomach and with nothing but a bit of coffien in his body from the tea he had been drinking that day together with the Coke he had been drinking.

"You know, Snow. If Mello could see me right now, if he cared. He would be so pissed at me" He laughed, a dry laughter with no humor in it.

"Oh really now?" the sound of an slightly arrogant, smorth voice had almost Matt falling out of his window as he turned around looking into his dark apartment. A leather covered hand grabbed his shirt, a crusifix catching the light from the moon before pulling Matt in, making him drop his cigaret out the window. "Dont tell me. You have not been eating or sleeping?" He could almost hear the smirk in that voice but the owner was still standing in the shadows, not letting him see his facen even though Matt knew who it was.

"I.. Well.. Yeah" he gave a sheepish smile, running a hand though his red hair, making it even more messy then it was.

"I had the feeling you would do something foolish like that" Matt got pulled in, closing his eyes as he could feel the other hot breath on his neck. "that why I came over, to take good care of you. I have been neglecting my little puppy for to long" A cool finger was placed under his chin, lifting his face up. Blue eyes shined bright in the dark, as if they pulled all the light of the night to them and left everything in the dark. His breath got stocked in his throught as he looked into them. His own big and green, slightly red from the lack of sleep and a little puffy.

"poor little Matty, left all alone. No need to wait up anymore, no more need for you to worry. Your Master is home" Hot lips met his own dry once, a sweet taste of chocolate filled his mouth when a demanding tongue forced its way to his mouth, Matt willingly opening up, letting the other take control over the kiss. He did not care for control. He did not care for anything other then the hand that hold his chin in place, and the other arm that was around his waist, pulling him closer.

Yes, he could finally stop waiting. He was finally home.


	3. Cry over Pizza

"Matt, what the fuck is this shit?" The angry voice made the red haired boy turn and look over at his boyfriend who was having a fit over, something.  
"What is what?" Matt walked slowly over, a can of Coke in one hand and his goggles hanging around his neck. He took a look at what his blond boyfriend was pointing every so offended at. "That Mel. Is a pizza"  
"I know what the fuck it is, But what the bloody hell is it that there is on?!" Dear Lord. Matt wanted to hit his head against the wall as he looked over the pizza. "It is a meat lover pizza with mushrooms"  
"Yes Matt. Mushrooms. Mushrooms that I hate!" The blond spread out his arms in a dramatic gesture as he looked at the smaller boy expecting him to be guilty about his inhumane mistake.  
"I know" came the simple replay as Matt picked up a slice and bite into it.  
"You know? Well then why would you buy something I hate? Do you hate me too? Is this a cruel way for you to tell me You hate me now Matty?"  
Matt Just rulled his eyes before smiling. "No. But it would be a good way. I need to remember that next time I'm pissed at you" He looked at the blond before pulling the pizzabox away, relieving a second box. "I got you a different one because I know you are a hitch about what you eat" He said with a smile as the blond gave him a soure look, but the blue eyes could not keep away as he opened the box. "There you go. Only cheeks just as you like it. I even asked them to use extra cheese"  
A soft "oh" came from the blond and Matt would have sworn he saw a fain blush colour his boyfriends cheeks but it was gone as soon as it had appeared and instead he got a hmf from the blond before said blond picked up a slice biting into it. For a moment there was silent before a happy sound of approve came and the first slice of pizzas soon gone.  
"See? I know what you like" Matt said with a wide smile about to pick up a new slice of his own but was cut short as he was pulled closer by Mello. He looked up, they eyes locking for a moment before Mello leaned down and kissed him deeply.  
"You taste like mushroom" come it playful from Mello as he pushed Matt back. Matt Just laughed before picking up both boxes with pizza and walked over placing both boxes on the coffee table, waiting for Mello to sit down before he took his favorite spot with his head in the blonds lap as the movie begin and one of his favorite days of the week took of. Pizza and horror movie night, every Monday evening, always with the same end result. The movie would be forgotten and instead they would make they own action.


End file.
